


Самый опасный парень в Галактике

by ItamiKaname



Series: Skyborn [5]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, Romantic Friendship, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItamiKaname/pseuds/ItamiKaname
Summary: — Ходили слухи, что он вами увлечен, капитан.Шепард сдерживает смешок, но ее губы дергает усмешка. Слухи! Кажется, только ленивый не перемывал ей косточки и не обсуждал отношений с командой. На второй «Нормандии», похоже, ничего не изменилось — всем есть дело до капитана. — Я была слишком увлечена Сареном, чтобы это заметить.





	

На всей «Нормандии» есть одно-единственное место, где коммандер чувствует себя гостьей, зашедшей на пару минут и совершенно не имеющей никаких привилегий. Компактная кухня на третьей палубе существует по иным законам, и мало какой приказ Шепард может повлиять на текущую здесь жизнь. Шепард предпочитает даже свою кружку не оставлять — того и гляди переметнется на сторону Гарднера и затеряется среди одинаковых белых приятельниц. Кейлин косится на свою — с толстыми керамическими стенками, черную. Сбоку кто-то — когда-нибудь Шепард выяснит, кто — криво приписал акриловым маркером: «Я — коммандер Шепард, и я спасаю Галактику». Да уж, такую точно ни с чьей не спутать.

Кейлин возится с кофемашиной: выставляет нужные значения на датчиках давления и дозировки, подставляет кружку под сопло и щелкает переключателем, готовясь наслаждаться вкусным, насыщенным ароматом. Даже хорошо, что Гарднер куда-то отлучился. Нормального крепкого кофе от него по вечерам не дождешься: единоличный хозяин кухни прямо-таки спелся с Чаквас и при случае следит, чтобы команда не слишком налегала на кофеин. Шепард же считает декаф тратой времени и ресурсов. В конце концов, может потенциальный спаситель человечества позволить себе такую причуду?

— Глядя на Тейна и не скажешь, что он профессиональный убийца.

Шепард тянется к шкафчику, открывает створку и оббегает взглядом содержимое. Прозрачные склянки со специями она находит не сразу: еще одно свидетельство, что эта часть корабля явно ей не подчиняется. Корицы на кончике ложки, мускатного ореха — примерно столько же. Кейлин опускает ложку в напиток, быстро размешивает и принюхивается: тонкие ароматы сплетаются, создавая чудесный букет. Идеально.

— Плохих парней не всегда видно сразу, Келли, — отвечает она, закончив с кофе. Черная кружка оказывается у нее в руках, Шепард разворачивается и неспешно шагает к столу. Днем здесь обязательно зависает кто-нибудь из экипажа, и Шепард старается не спускаться на палубу без необходимости; впрочем, всегда находятся несколько минут для разговоров один на один. На «Нормандии SR-2» все немного не так, как на первом корабле. Казалось бы: экипаж, перешедший к ней вместе с первой «Нормандией», был знаком не один день, а свободнее, увереннее она чувствует себя здесь. — В лучшем случае успеешь понять, кто перед тобой, до того момента, как в голове появится несовместимая с жизнью дырка.

Шепард садится боком, закидывает ногу на ногу и подпирает щеку рукой, задумчиво накручивая волосы на палец. Она бросает один короткий взгляд в сторону главных батарей, усмехается собственным мыслям и прячет улыбку в кружке с кофе.

— Вы встречали много таких людей?

— Не то чтобы, — Кейлин отвечает почти сразу, пожимает плечом, мысленно перебирая в голове всех, кого когда-либо знала. — У большинства все написано на лице. Особенно у солдат. Образ жизни в нас впитывается настолько, что разит за милю. Можно провести годы в отставке, а так и не избавиться от армейских привычек. Вляпаешься один раз — потом не отмоешься. Кто-то другой, умеющий держать свои способности в тени, вызывает... любопытство.

«Любопытство». Да, думает Шепард, это, пожалуй, наиболее подходящее слово. Они вроде как говорят о Тейне — или стоит улавливать какой-то общий подтекст? Так или иначе, теперь на борту появился дрелл-ассасин, обученный ханарами... А Шепард уже было думала, что повидала в этой Галактике достаточно.

— Привлекают опасные мужчины, капитан?

Коммандер переводит внимательный взгляд на собеседницу. Личный вопрос — слишком личный, на вкус Шепард. Привычкой откровенничать она так и не обзавелась — отпечаток суровой солдатской жизни — но, с другой стороны, подобная болтовня напоминает, что простые вещи, волнующие людей, одинаковы и на военном корабле, и в сердце мегаполиса.

— Надежные, скорее, — после короткой паузы говорит Кейлин, взвешивая слова. Специально на этот счет она не особо задумывалась. — У меня не самая спокойная жизнь, приятно чувствовать, что твоя спина прикрыта. 

Келли кивает, будто принимая сказанное к сведению.

— По крайней мере, на команду вы точно можете положиться. Впечатляющий состав. Никогда не думала, что буду служить вместе с...

«...С настолько разношерстным сбродом», — иронически отмечает Шепард про себя, тонко улыбаясь, но не перебивает.

— ...С представителями стольких рас, обладающих совершенно уникальными навыками. И все готовы идти за вами до конца.

«Можно и так», — мысленно соглашается с формулировкой Кейлин. Она меняет позу: спускает ногу и потирает колено. Прекрасно. Она уже начала волноваться, что с темы личных пристрастий съехать так легко не выйдет.

— Мне не хватает знакомых лиц, — признается она.

— Например, лейтенанта Аленко?

Шепард кивает.

— Он теперь штабс-капитан, у него хватает своих дел, но, пожалуй, да. Мне не хватает его на борту. И Лиары тоже. И Эш.

Она разводит руками. Жест выходит беспомощным — действительно, думает Шепард, что она может со всем этим поделать? Эшли осталась на Вермайре, и это решение, выбор, тяжесть которого будет лежать на ее плечах до конца жизни, не то, что теперь можно изменить. Кайден и Лиара пошли своими дорогами, и винить их за это Шепард и не думала. Все верно: тот день, когда друзья уходят, рано или поздно наступает, и хороший товарищ позволит им уйти. «По крайней мере, точно не станет тащить их за собой в самое пекло», — думает Шепард, сцепив пальцы. Друзья, верные и надежные, нужны ей как никогда, чтобы справиться с поднимающейся на горизонте угрозой, но что она может им предложить? Дорогу в один конец?

Келли прозорлива и обучена все замечать, но задумчивость на лице коммандера толкует по-своему — а может, просто нарочно ведет разговор в сторону, отвлекая Шепард.

— Кайден был опасным мужчиной или надежным?

До Шепард доходит не сразу. Пока Келли спрашивает, она успевает взять кружку и поднести ее ко рту, а вот сделать глоток ей уже не удается: коммандер замирает, вперив в собеседницу недоуменный взгляд. Кружка со стуком опускается обратно, Шепард потирает виски. Ее разбирает смех, Кейлин трясет головой.

— Прости, что?

— Ходили слухи, что он вами увлечен, капитан.

Шепард сдерживает смешок, но ее губы дергает усмешка. Слухи! Кажется, только ленивый не перемывал ей косточки и не обсуждал отношений с командой. На второй «Нормандии», похоже, ничего не изменилось — всем есть дело до капитана. 

— Я была слишком увлечена Сареном, чтобы это заметить.

Она шутит — и не шутит одновременно. Сначала Сарен, теперь Коллекционеры. В этой погоне некогда останавливаться, некогда смотреть по сторонам. Шепард всегда была такой — бросалась в огонь без оглядки, отдавая себя борьбе. Рядом были мужчины — сильные мужчины, надежные, опасные, готовые броситься в огонь вместе с ней, но из пламени Шепард всегда выходит одна.

Отправиться в ад — полдела. Выйти из пламени вместе, не спалив друг друга дотла, во много раз сложнее.

Кейлин слышит, как шипит створка отсека, и поворачивает голову. Гаррус пересекает коридор, на мгновение замирает у лестницы, спускающейся к палубе, и молча приветствует Шепард, коротко козырнув; Келли достается кивок. Коммандер салютует кружкой, и Келли остается только наблюдать за разворачивающейся безмолвной сценой. Капитан и ее офицер не обмолвились и словом, но чувство, будто происходит что-то важное, что-то скрытое от взглядов окружающих, не покидает секретаря. Обмен улыбками: Гаррус задерживает взгляд на лице Шепард прежде чем дернуть ручку холодильника — Шепард закусывает губу, стоит ему отвернуться. Она машинально поправляет волосы, ерзает на стуле и снова закидывает ногу на ногу, барабанит длинными пальцами по колену. Гаррус изучает содержимое холодильника недолго: вытягивает холодную банку содовой. Шепард следит за его движениями, подперев щеку ладонью и, похоже, забыв про стынущий кофе. Их взгляды встречаются: Кейлин поджимает губы, пытаясь спрятать улыбку, смотрит с лукавым задором из-под ресниц. Гаррус не отпускает ее взгляд.

Келли думает, что стала невольным свидетелем сцены, значения которой ее участники сами толком не осознают, и остро чувствует себя лишней.

— Эй, Вакариан, — окликает Шепард, едва турианец ступает обратно на ведущий к батареям мост. — Что скажешь насчет Тейна?

Гаррус оборачивается.

— Впечатляющие навыки, — коротко резюмирует он. — Ты сама все прекрасно видела. А к чему вопрос?

Шепард пожимает плечами небрежно, потягивается, вытягивая сцепленные в замок руки.

— Келли говорит, что он не похож на наемного убийцу.

— Капитан! — восклицает Чамберс, а Кейлин только косится на нее, хитро щурясь.

— Внешность бывает обманчива, — усмехается Гаррус. — Тейн — отличный специалист, без сомнений. Но знаешь, Шепард... — турианец понижает голос, и даже Келли, которой не предназначена ни одна нотка изумительного бархатного тембра, чувствует, как вдоль позвоночника бегут мурашки. — Если тебе потребуется помощь самого опасного парня в Галактике, ты знаешь, где меня найти.

Вакариан пересекает коридор и возвращается к себе. Шепард провожает его долгим взглядом, а когда створка двери захлопывается, прикрывает рот ладонью и прокашливается.

— Определенно, — едва слышно бормочет Кейлин себе под нос. — В опасных мужчинах определенно есть что-то крайне привлекательное.


End file.
